An Unlikely Hero
by la periodista
Summary: Link and Zelda both think that the other is ungrateful. But what if they were to switch places? Will they work together in time to save Hyrule, and finally understand and rescue each other in the process? Chapter fifteen added!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my second Zelda fanfic. I got the idea for it the other day and finally got around tostarting it today. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Link walked into North Castle, went straight to his room, and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He had just finished rescuing Princess Zelda of Hyrule- again. Strong-willed, intelligent, and able-bodied as she was, she still managed to get into big trouble on a consistent basis. And as Hyrule's hero, Link was expected to come to her rescue every time. It got to be such a routine that Link could often predict trouble just by looking at the clock.

Link sighed as he glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. _I have about thirty minutes to rest before the princess will need rescuing again, _he thought, wishing that he could just run away from it all. Maybe he wouldn't mind so much if the princess at least showed a little appreciation. But every time he would save her, no matter how deeply in trouble she was, she would always insist that she didn't need anyone's help, his in particular, and that he wouldn't even be there if it weren't for his extensive training and access to all the weapons he could ever want.

As Link pondered the most recent escapade, he found himself growing more infuriated. _Why can't the princess just say thanks once in awhile! I'm not asking her to admit that she needs saving. All that I want is some gratitude. Like it's so hard just to say, "Thanks, Link," and leave it at that._

All of Link's anger momentarily melted away as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. He sat upright and stretched, thinking about how much he wanted just one day to himself. One day to do what he wanted, to just be a sixteen-year-old. Most young men and women his age were thinking about marrying, having children, and working, but it seemed like all he ever did was come to someone's rescue, namely Princess Zelda. He finally got up and made his way downstairs to the pantry for a meal.

As he walked down the back staircase, he came upon Impa, Zelda's elderly nursemaid. "Her Royal Highness wishes to see you in the King's Quarters, Link. She says it is a matter of utter importance," she informed him.

"Royal Highness. Ha. Well, she's a royal something..." Link muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Please tell her I will be with her in a moment," Link said, hurrying the rest of the way down to fetch a snack before going to see Zelda. He grabbed an apple, wiped it off with his tunic, and began to munch on it as he made his way down the corridor to the Monarch Wing.

Link finished off the apple just as he arrived at two massive, solid oak doors, each carved with the royal crest. He tossed the apple core carelessly out a window, then knocked softly on one of the doors.

"Enter," Zelda commanded from within the room.

Link opened the heavy door and entered, closing it behind him, and saw that Zelda was seated at a table. "You wished to see me, Your Highness?" he asked, bowing with forced respect before her.

"Yes, Link. Please be seated," Zelda instructed, pointing to a chair across from her. "I know I just saw you but a few minutes ago, but upon retiring to my room, I discovered a letter on my bed." She handed it across the table to him, motioning for him to read it.

_Dearest Princess,_

_I have admired you from afar for some time and must say that you have grown into quite a lovely young woman. Forgive me for being so forward, but I feel compelled to express my feelings for you. I would like to meet you in person so that we might begin our courtship. I have talked to your father already, and he has given us his blessings. Please leave your response at the foot of the Triforce statue in the center of the courtyard._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Despite his disdain for Zelda's attitude for him, Link actually felt slightly jealous. As he looked up from the letter, he saw Zelda looking at him crossly. "Pardon me, Princess, but I'm not sure I comprehend the importance of this, other than that you have caught a young man's fancy."

"Is this your idea of a funny joke!" Zelda shouted, surprising Link by her sudden burst of anger. "How dare you jest like this! You know very well that I am not interested in suitors at this moment."

"What... what... what are you talking about, Your Highness?" Link stuttered, genuinely bewildered.

"Oh, yes, Link, that's rich. Your naïveté amazes me," she growled. "But you know exactly that to which I refer."

"I... I don't understand."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. You sent this letter to me. You hold some sort of foolish grudge against me for reminding you that I do not need your help, so you decided to play with my mind by tricking me into thinking that some young man wishes to pursue some romantic interest in me. I've had enough of your tomfoolery, Link. You may get away with this amongst the commoners, but I will not tolerate it here. And when I tell my father, I'm sure he will be inclined to agree with me. If you dare carry on in a joking manner, I will have the guards keep an eye on you," she snarled, speaking to him like a mother punishing an insolent child.

Seeing that there was no reasoning with her, Link could feel his anger boiling over, but he simply conceded to her misguided belief that he authored the letter. "My sincerest apologies, Your Highness," he said through clenched teeth. "I assure you it will not happen again."

"Then you are dismissed from my sight for now. But bear in mind that I will be watching you closely, Link. If you do not tow the line, I will be forced to take drastic measures," Zelda remarked, waving her hand matter-of-factly.

Bowing farewell, Link left the room, closing the door quietly. Once in the hall, it took all of his willpower not to explode with fury. Disregarding any potential ramifications, he dashed down the corridor and up the stairs to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He sat at the table with a quill and piece of parchment and began to write a letter, explaining that, since he was now a young man, he felt it best that he should take his leave of the castle.

_I'll show her,_ Link fumed. _When she wakes up tomorrow, there will be no more Link to push around, and she will have to save herself. Maybe then she will understand how hard it is to be me._

Across the castle, Zelda sat in a huff on her bed, with Impa at her side in a seemingly futile attempt to get the princess to let go of the matter. "That Link is so ungrateful. One of these days, he'll need rescuing of his own, and no one will be there for him," she grumbled.

A shadowy figure watched from outside her window, concealed amongst the rosebushes. "That can be arranged," he whispered, a sly smile creasing his face.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Zelda series.**

* * *

Link awoke early the next morning as the first streaks of sunlight began to shine over the horizon and into his window. He stretched his arms towards the ceiling before at last opening his eyes, completing his return to the conscious world. As his hands moved involuntarily to the bed to move aside the blankets, he felt something on his chest. Two things, in fact. They felt firm and were just large enough to fill his hands.

As Link curiously felt them, he noticed a sensation from both his hands and his chest area indicating that he was touching... his own body. Puzzled, Link looked down and nearly screamed at what he discovered. He was looking at... his own breasts!

Thinking it was some sort of extremely vivid nightmare, Link pinched himself. "Ouch!" he screeched, as the little wound on his arm began to smart. This was indeed not a dream.

Link hopped out of bed and went to the mirror, where he was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. For it was not his reflection that stared back at him, but that of a young woman. That of... Princess Zelda.

His brown hair now hung in soft waves down to his waist. His lanky body was replaced with feminine curves, including a fair-sized bosom, a tiny waist, and full hips, emphasized by an ankle-length lawn nightgown with thin straps and delicate embroidery. Even the brown eyes that once greeted him were replaced with a sparkling aquamarine.

Link heard the door click open and whirled around in surprise.

"Princess, what in the name of Hyrule are you doing here!" Impa managed to scold while still showing her respect.

"You... I... I'm not the princess," Link stuttered, still in shock.

Impa raised a questioning eyebrow. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but why deny your identity? You are the heiress to the Hylian throne, and that is as sure as the Sun is now rising in the east."

"No, you don't understand. It's me, Link. Really. I went to bed planning to leave this morning, and I woke up like... like this," Link explained, suddenly realizing that he was speaking in Zelda's voice.

"Then prove it," Impa said, hands on her hips in annoyance.

Instinctively, Link grabbed his sword from its place at his bedside, unsheathed it, and began to perform maneuvers taught only to the bravest of Hylian warriors. Impa looked on in shock as she realized that it really was Link in his bedroom, but in Zelda's body.

"Oh, Link, please forgive me for doubting you. It's just... the body... and the voice..."

"Do not worry, Impa. Your mistaking me for the princess is perfectly understandable."

"Thank you, Link. But if you're in Zelda's body, then-"

Impa was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the castle, seeming to rattle it at its very foundation. Immediately she activated a sliding panel in the room's wall, revealing a doorway. She and Link entered into a secret passage and took it to the Monarch Wing. Just as they were about to knock on the door to Zelda's bedroom, she threw it open and dashed out, running into them and causing the three of them to topple over into a heap on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this!" she shouted, in Link's voice. "How did I end up in the body of that... that ingrate!"

"Because I'm in your body," Link whispered dejectedly as he stood up, bothered by Zelda's attitude.

"Oh, uh, that makes sense," Zelda said, swallowing hard in embarrassment as she looked up at her own body, now possessed by Link.

"You know, Princess, you're not the only one around here that's confused," Link said softly, as he reached out Zelda's hand to help himself off the floor, then proceeded to assist Impa as well, as she had been trapped under his body.

"I just do not understand," Impa said, brushing off her clothing. "How could this have happened? My family has spells that allow people to switch bodies, but they have not been used for years. Only those that practice the dark arts still make use of the spells."

Link and Zelda looked at one another from each other's bodies, then at Impa. "Ganon," all three said in unison.

"I thought he was a pile of ashes!" Zelda sighed, looking into her deep blue eyes that now belonged to Link, at least for the time being.

"Yes, but he has spies capable of disguising themselves as townspeople. One of them could have morphed into one of your subjects, gotten through the castle gates, and morphed into an ache to hide in a tree until he or she saw the perfect opportunity to grant the spell on Ganon's behalf. But knowing Ganon, if he made us switch bodies, it was to entertain his spirit until he can eliminate us. More than likely, though, he sent a spy to glean information, and the spy became irritated by his or her poor treatment and enacted the spell out of revenge."

"Well, regardless of how it happened, we have to find a way to reverse it," Zelda said, trying to make Link's voice sound authoritative.

Link rolled Zelda's eyes. "Any more flashes of brilliance, Your Highness? Or shall I continue to anticipate your overstatement of the obvious?"

Zelda became infuriated at this comment and found herself clenching Link's fists. "Listen, Peasant Boy, just because you're in my body doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. In case you forgot, I am still in command here. You may be able to fool others into believing you're truly me, but I know the truth. Either you can help me find a solution, or you can continue your behavior and force me to make you look foolish. Because I know I can be much more convincing as you then you can as me."

Link, too, became angered. "Well, Princess, you may think you know me, but you do not. Maybe this spell was placed on us to teach us a lesson. I cannot speak for you, but I can say with utmost certainty that I will be working to not only reverse it, but to figure out why it happened at all. And I will also try to learn from this experience, because I actually do care about why you are the way you are."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Zelda grumbled, folding Link's arms. But her question fell on deaf ears, as Link stalked off in a huff in her body, nearly stomping her dainty feet on the rich velvet carpeting.

"He'll never learn," she mumbled, audible only to herself and Impa.

"I believe he will learn, but it is you that concerns me," the elderly woman murmured under her breath.

* * *

**Please read and review! A big thank you in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! Welcome to the third chapter! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As always, a reminder that the Zelda series and any and all of its characters are not my intellectual property. I use them only for entertainment purposes and not for profit of any sort, nor do I claim them as my own.**

**Note: From this point on, when I mention Link, I am referring to him in Zelda's body. By the same token, when referring to Zelda, I mean her in Link's body.

* * *

Link grumbled as he continued down the hall to his bedroom. Most people in the castle would normally still be asleep at this time, even the servants, but Zelda's scream seemed to startle everyone awake. As Link made his way down the corridor, servants and soldiers hustled and bustled around him, puzzling over the scream and asking him what happened, thinking he was the princess. **

"Zelda!" the king's voice boomed down the hall, causing Link to stop in his tracks and turn around to look at him. "What is the meaning of all this chaos!"

"Oh, King- I mean, Father. I fear that a loud noise disturbed the people of the castle and caused them to scurry about with worry. However, I am sure the disturbance was just a joke on the part of some of the servant boys. As soon as I find Impa, I will have her assist me in restoring the tranquility we have grown accustomed to having in the morning," Link clarified, hoping he sounded convincing.

The king seemed surprised, as his daughter was definitely not a morning person. But the explanation seemed to satisfy him, for he returned to his quarters to get more sleep. Link sighed in relief and decided it best to actually do what he had just told the king he would. Unfortunately, that meant going to Zelda's quarters to fetch Impa.

_Well, here's hoping for the best, _he thought, taking a deep breath as he found himself before her bedroom door. As he reached out to knock, the voice in his head momentarily stopped him. _Is this really necessary?_ he asked himself, his arm remaining suspended in mid-air.

Meanwhile...

Zelda stood before the full-length mirror hanging on the wall near her wardrobe. She stared at her reflection, disgusted that her being was trapped in the body of the person that she despised the most at the moment. However, what she would never let on to him, or anyone else for that matter, was that Link, the very man that could bring out so many negatives in her, was also the object of her affection. _Why must I feel this way for Link, of all people! _she questioned herself as she her eyes roamed over every curve of every muscle on Link's body, toned to perfection. _He's so bothersome, and rude, and disrespectful... and loyal, and strong, yet gentle, and caring, with a genuine concern for the safety of myself and Hyrule._

Impa paced back and forth around the bedroom, ruminating potential resolutions. Regardless of which one was chosen, she knew that the primary goal for the time would be to carry on as if nothing had happened, in order to avoid sending the Hylians into a state of panic and making the kingdom seem vulnerable. At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and she opened it to find Link. Although she had been present when he and Zelda discovered that they had switched bodies with each other, she couldn't help being taken aback as she watched Link glide regally into the room, just like Princess Zelda had been doing for years.

Zelda saw her true reflection appear behind her in the mirror. "Hello, Link," she muttered, not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Princess," Link curtsied, catching Zelda by surprise. She had to admit that watching herself curtsy from Link's body was disturbing, yet somehow humorous. _I could really get used to this_, she thought, her lips curling into a smile.

Zelda finally walked away from the mirror, sitting at a table and prompting Link and Impa to join her. "Now what?" she asked, having heard the commotion in the hallways. "We can't very well have my subjects perpetually rushing around in fear and confusion."

"Well, Your Majesty, I happened upon your father this morning and told him that I would find Impa, so she and I could calm down the others."

"That's a start," Impa said. "And, realistically, that appears to be all we can do right now, at least until we learn more about the spell and how to reverse it. I know some about it, but this is the first invocation I've seen in years, so I need to brush up on my studies. Fortunately I am well-acquainted with many Hylian scholars possessing expertise in the area of dark magic. I will send word to them this morning. But first, I am inclined to agree with Link- we must calm down the others in the castle, if we do not wish the chaos to spread throughout the rest of Hyrule."

Zelda and Link both concurred, and the three figured out a plan to restore calm to the castle. Zelda would deal with the soldiers, as they held Link in the highest of regards, while Impa would handle the servants, and Link would focus exclusively on the king, for he would most likely be the hardest to appease if he had even the slightest inkling that something was amiss.

Just as they were to go their separate ways, something occurred to Link. "Pardon me, Princess, but aren't some of your distant relatives supposed to arrive today for the Spring Festival?"

"Oh, no, that's right!" Zelda proclaimed, becoming awash with concern. "What are we going to do? Preparations for the festival start today, and I'm the guest of honor! My family will be here in a matter of hours, and with suitors!"

Impa looked at Link, her face betraying her idea.

"Oh, no," Link shook his head, backing away and putting his hands in front of him in resistance. "I may be stuck in this body, but I am NOT going to carry on with other young men. When I agreed to be protector of Hyrule, courting suitors wasn't part of it."

"Well, Link, the way I see it is that as long as you have my body, you have my duties. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we both agreed with Impa that we must act like each other in order to prevent further disorder," Zelda commented, unable to resist grinning smugly. "Make sure to wear my new blue dress. It shows off my eyes. And don't forget the petticoats and stockings, as this is a formal occasion."

As she spoke, Zelda walked over to the wardrobe and removed a gown with a long-sleeved, fitted bodice and very full skirt. In spite of the overall situation, Zelda and Impa found themselves laughing at Link's expense as he turned on his heel and dashed out of the room in embarrassment.

* * *

**Please review, as it is always much appreciated! An advanced thank you for doing so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. On to chapter four!**

**Just a reminder: Link is in Zelda's body, and she is in his body.**

**And another reminder, my disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the LegendofZelda series.**

* * *

As Link grumbled about preparing Zelda's body for the party, Zelda and Impa tried in vain to suppress their giggles. Link had already spent several minutes wriggling into the stockings and petticoats, as Impa had been too busy laughing to help him. Now she and Zelda stood outside the bedroom as Link attempted to pull the blue dress over the full hips that now were just another part of his temporary body. 

"Impa, will you please button me up?" he shouted, annoyed at the teasing he could hear despite the thickness of the walls.

"Yes, Link," she answered, hurrying into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

What she saw made her awestruck. Link was wearing the blue dress and dainty white shoes, white elbow-length gloves that went over the dress sleeves, and Zelda's favorite necklace, a gold chain with a Triforce-shaped pendant encrusted in sapphires. He had combed Zelda's hair and pinned it back from her face, leaving it cascading down her back.

"Princess, come look at this!" Impa said.

Zelda entered in Link's body and was speechless at how beautiful her body looked, thanks to Link. "The suitors won't know what hit them," she told Link, grinning the whole time. "I told you the blue dress looks great on me."

"Spare me, princess. I may have to deal with them now, but you're the one who has to marry one of them, whether you like it or not. The king will decide which one he feels is best for you, but if you're nice to me, I may be able to sway him a bit..."

"Okay, Link, I get. No more teasing from either of us, okay? Just don't make me look foolish."

"Don't worry. You've pretty much taken care of that on your own already," Link responded.

"WHAT!" Zelda screeched, stamping Link's foot on the floor.

Link sighed and began to feel regret for what he'd just said. _Open mouth, insert foot_, he thought as Impa buttoned the back of the dress._ No wonder she has trouble taking me seriously sometimes._

Link stood nervously at the top of the staircase, waiting for the presence of Princess Zelda to be announced. Once he heard her name, he made his way carefully down the stairs, holding the banister with one hand and the dress skirt with the other and trying his darnedest not to step on the train or take an awkward step in the heels. He smiled down at the crowd, taking them by surprise, as the princess typically held her head high in the tradition of the royal family.

When Link reached the bottom of the stairs, he was escorted by one of the knights to his throne next to the king. The suitors were then presented, and all walked in and bowed courtly to the king and Link. Link wore a false grin out of politeness, replacing Zelda's typical scowl in the presence of any suitors. The young men seeking her hand in marriage then sat at a special table near the throne, awaiting their questioning by the princess.

A few minutes later, the feast was ready. The king took his place at the head of the table, Link to his right. Zelda and Impa watched from their places at a table perpendicular to the royal one, reserved for the king's favorite subjects.

One by one, the seven suitors drew lots to determine the order in which they would court Link. They would each have only twenty minutes initially with the princess, and then the ones that seemed the best fit would spend more time with her over the next few days. Link had been instructed by Zelda to take thorough mental notes on each suitor and report back to her.

The first suitor was Darrion of Kasuto, tall and thin with black hair and green eyes. Zelda and Impa snickered as he led Link outside to talk, and Zelda craned her neck in a futile attempt to observe the scene.

Link shook nervously as he took a seat on a bench, and Darrion sat very close to him. Link swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. As he listened to Darrion drone on about all his duties back at home, and all the things he could provide the princess if she were to marry him, Link formulated an idea. _That's it! _he thought happily. _If the princess was really here in her own body right now, she would shun all the suitors. So what should stop me!_

A moment later, Link put his plan into action. He started by letting out a loud belch, interrupting Darrion. "Excuse me," he said. "Too much wine."

Darrion frowned at Link. "Well, Princess, pardon me, but perhaps next time we should watch our alcohol intake. I cannot have a wife that cares more for liquor than for her husband."

"How dare you!" Link exclaimed. He raised a hand and promptly slapped Darrion on the cheek, causing the suitor to cry out in surprise. His eyes watered at the pain as a telltale red mark appeared on his face. He jumped up and rushed back into the ballroom, stopping when he was next to the king, causing a great disruption.

"What is the meaning of this commotion!" the king proclaimed, his face reddening with anger as he turned to look at Darrion. "Young man, what do you think you are doing, approaching me so improperly!"

"Your Highness, your daughter is awful! She had the audacity to slap me in the face, when I was simply trying to make conversation! No wonder you cannot marry off that... that shrew!"

"ZELDA!" the king's voice boomed through the massive room.

Link hurried to the king's side, secretly marveling at his own brilliance. "Yes, father?"

"Is it true that you raised a hand to this young man?"

"Yes, father."

"Whatever for, Zelda!"

"I felt I must to keep my honor. You see, this... dolt over here suggested that I am inebriated. I did not take kindly at all to his suggestion that I would let even a sip of alcohol pass my lips."

"Darrion, it is you that has the problem. For questioning my daughter's honor, you are hereby banished from this castle until I decide otherwise. Now, be gone with you! Guards, take this young man away!" the king proclaimed, prompting the soldier to handcuff Darrion and escort him out of the room. The king then picked up his wine goblet as if nothing had happened. "Now, let us return to our festivities."

As he watched the soldiers drag Darrion away, Link could not help but grin at how perfectly he had played the part of the princess, and how easy it was to get rid of the first suitor. _One down, six to go._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you in advance for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello! Sorry for thedelay, but things have been really hectic. At any rate, here is the next installment.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

**Reminder: Zelda and Link have switched bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

Zelda was thoroughly enjoying the scene unfolding before here. To her delight, Link had already managed to frighten off the first four suitors, leaving just three. As Link went off with Suitor #5, Banning of Darunia, Zelda was suddenly approached by a coquettish maiden. She smiled uncomfortably at the girl, who waved her fan and batted her eyelashes. 

"Uh, hello, miss," Zelda said in Link's voice, unable to look the girl in the eyes.

The girl giggled. "Link, you look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. How about you dance with me, so you can forget all your problems."

"Go on, Link," Impa said, trying not to laugh. "I'm sure the princess will be fine."

Zelda grumbled under her breath as she arose and bowed to the maiden, who curtsied in return. Zelda took her arm and led her to a dark corner of the dance floor, in hopes of avoiding attention. Zelda attempted to keep some space from her, but it was futile, for the girl had wanted Link for some time and made no effort to hide it.

"Oh, Link, you're a wonderful dancer," she breathed, pressing herself against Zelda again.

_Please let this be over soon_, Zelda thought, as she felt herself losing control over Link's hormones. Despite her willpower, she could not stop his body from displaying physical signs of excitement. As a weird feeling crept through her, Zelda looked down, and her eyes widened.

"Uh, excuse me!" she said in a hurry, turning around and rushing out of the room, leaving the maiden alone on a floor. She ran down the corridor and into a bedroom with the intent of staying there until Link's body returned to normal. As she waited, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

For answer, the door creaked open, and Zelda cursed herself for forgetting to lock it. The maiden entered and placed the board on the hooks, securing the door so as not to be interrupted.

"Dear Link, why did you leave in such a hurry?" she asked, approaching Zelda.

Zelda backed away, into the bed. The maiden grabbed Link's green tunic and fingered the material, then proceeded to trail her hands up to Link's abs.

Zelda drew in a breath, not knowing what to do. The maiden pushed up against her, knocking Link's body backwards onto the bed. "Don't worry, Link. In a few minutes, all of your troubles will be gone," she whispered, a sly grin crossing her face.

Zelda squeezed Link's eyes shut as the maiden kneeled on the bed and began to unlace her bodice. "What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Link, I'm surprised at you. You know very well that you want me. I've seen you admiring me many a time, but was too shy to speak to you. Well, I'm tired of shying away from you. I want to show you just how much we're meant to be together."

Zelda's breath went shallow as the maiden tried to force herself onto Link's body. _Please, somebody, catch us!_ she screamed in her mind. _Please don't let this happen!_

As if on cue, Zelda heard several loud gasps, quickly followed with the king's voice shouting "Link!" The maiden drew back in surprise, and Zelda got up and dashed out of the room, not caring if Link's body displayed arousal. She went into the ballroom and ran over to the king.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

The king stuttered as he pointed to the other end of the room, where an orange daira had a firm grip on Link, in Zelda's body. Link kicked and squirmed, trying to break loose of its grip. The soldiers had circled the two, but gradually backed off, as even their finely-crafted shields were no matched for the creature's perfectly-timed strikes with an axe.

Zelda found herself instinctively running over to join the soldiers. She made her way into the circular barrier formed by them and unsheathed Link's sword. Fortunately, she had learned sword-fighting techniques from the knights, and knew from Link's stories of the daira's weaknesses. Zelda waited for the daira to swing its axe, then charged it. Taking care not to hit Link in her body, she stabbed at the daira's head, striking it and knocking it backwards. Then she stepped back and awaited another swing of the axe.

As the axe sliced through the air, Zelda kept track of the timing, then rushed the creature again, thrusting the sword in front of her with all of her might. The sword struck the daira right between the eyes, finally smiting it. The daira collapsed, prompting Zelda to draw in a sharp breath as Link narrowly missed being dropped on the hard floor.

Zelda rushed to Link, who had managed to wriggle out of the daira's grip and land on Zelda's feet, nearly falling because of her dainty heels. She put her arm across her own shoulders, helping a stunned Link to a chair to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" she gasped, trying to slow her own heavy breathing.

"I'm fine," Link said. "But I would've been better if that monster took baths. Living in caves was not good to it," he added, pinching his nose shut to emphasize his point.

Zelda giggled in spite of herself. "That's the Link I know," she whispered. "Even in my body, you're-"

"Zelda!" the king bellowed, rushing Link and picking him up in a huge hug. "Oh, my daughter! I'm so glad you're safe."

"Father... can't... breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," the king said, setting Zelda's body down. He then took Link's hand and shook it feverishly. "Link, you have done it again. I cannot thank you enough, but hopefully what I am about to do will be a start. I was going to delay this announcement until the end of the ball, but the night is winding down, so I guess there's really no need to wait any longer," he said, motioning for one of his subjects.

The man walked up and stood to the king's side, unraveling a scroll. "Hear ye, hear ye. King Harkinian of Hyrule is pleased to announce the knighting of Link of Calatia. The ceremony will take place tomorrow, commencing the Spring Festival. All members of the kingdom, both nobles and peasant alike, are invited to attend."

Link let out a happy squeal from Zelda's mouth, while Zelda just stood there in shock. She took a deep breath as Link's brain finally processed the information. "Thank you, Your Highness, but surely I am unworthy of such an honor," she said modestly.

"Nonsense, young man. I should have done it sooner," the king insisted, slapping Zelda on the back, nearly causing her to lose Link's footing. "Now, let us celebrate!"

* * *

**Please review! Thank you in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Greetings from the sixth installment! Thank you again to all my reviewers!**

**Reminder: Link and Zelda switched bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

Later that night, as Link brushed Zelda's hair, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" he called. 

"It's Zelda. May I come in?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Link answered, getting up from the chair in front of the vanity to remove the board and open the door. He curtsied as Zelda entered the room.

"No need for formalities, Link."

Link was taken aback by this, wondering if it was some sort of joke. After all, the princess did have a reputation for always adhering to the highest standards of formality.

"I jest not, Link," Zelda said, reading the expression he was making on her face.

"Might I ask why you have come to visit?" Link inquired, changing the subject.

"Oh, that. Please, sit with me," Zelda answered, sitting on a chair near the fireplace, with Link taking a seat across from her, crossing Zelda's ankles in ladylike fashion. "Well, after I had to smite the daira, a few things occurred to me that somehow evaded me many times before."

"Such as..."

Zelda found herself overcome with emotion, and she knelt Link's body before her own, clasping her hands together. "Link, I am so sorry for the way I've been acting. I never had any idea how hard you have things. Here I am complaining about suitors all the time, while you have to drop what you're doing to rush out and save me every time I get into trouble, and never have I even uttered a thank you. When I rescued you earlier, I actually became physically tired. I really don't know how you do it."

Normally Link would've let Zelda carry on, for he could not recall ever seeing her admit being wrong. But he felt he owed her an apology as well, so he arose, took his own hands with Zelda's, and guided his body back to the chair.

"Princess, I am sorry as well. I know I haven't exactly been grateful, either. Of course it stings when you do not acknowledge me, but I thought that having thousands of subjects at your beck and call was easy. Was I ever wrong! And I can certainly understand why you have turned down every suitor. The ones I met tonight are awful! I hope I did a good job of chasing them away."

"Your probably did a better job than even I could have," Zelda giggled, picturing the look on Darrion's face when he came running into the ballroom, a big red welt on his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. And whatever happened to that young woman that approached you? Impa told me about it after the ball."

"Well, let's just say that she's been eyeing you for a long time. Had I not needed to rescue you, I may have found myself in an extremely compromising position."

Link widened Zelda's eyes. "You mean, she wanted _that_? Was she attractive?"

"LINK!" Zelda hissed, unable to contain her laughter. She arose from the chair, walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and smacked her own head with it.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to hit girls!" Link commented sarcastically as he put Zelda's hands on her hips, causing Zelda to double over with laughter.

Link picked up a pillow and whacked his body with it, and before they knew it, the two were chasing each other around the room, having a pillow fight and laughing as feathers flew everywhere. After some time, they both collapsed from exhaustion, still giggling as they brushed feathers off hair and clothing.

"That was fun," Zelda said, finally catching Link's breath. "Certainly more fun than trying to keep some girl from seducing me. I wonder how she would've acted if she knew it was me in your body."

"She probably would've have banished herself from the kingdom," Link answered, "For coming on to a member of royalty, particularly one of the opposite sex."

Zelda grinned as she looked at Link in her body. "You know, now that I think about it, that whole law about someone of noble birth being prohibited from marrying a 'normal' person is ludicrous. I mean, my family may make laws in the best interest of the kingdom, but who are we to place restrictions on true love? If someone wants to marry for love, more power to them. Personally I would take a 'regular' person over one of those stuffed-shirt suitors any day."

Link nodded Zelda's head in agreement. "People seem to think that as Hyrule's resident hero, I can have my pick of maidens. And, in the case of other young men, perhaps they would be right. But I am not seeking- forgive my vulgar expression- a bedmate. For even a hero could use true love once in awhile, the all-encompassing love that married people share. Or, at least, married people that did not choose each other out of force or for money or politics."

"Well, Link, once this spell is broken, I'm sure you will find someone to love you. I can see now that deep down, you're just another sixteen-year-old, wanting to marry and raise a family. You're going to make a wonderful husband and father someday."

"And you'll make a wonderful queen someday. You may come across as a little rough-around-the-edges sometimes, but I know now that you genuinely care about the kingdom. But if you want to marry for love, forget tradition. I know you are one to uphold it, but don't do it at the expense of your happiness."

_And you'd make a great king, _Zelda thought. _Maybe it is time that I broke with tradition, if it means having you as my husband. You love this kingdom as much as I do. And I love you._ "Well, it's getting late," Zelda said. "I guess I'd better be off to bed. All that rescuing made me sleepy. Good night, Link."

"Good night, Princess."

"Please, it's just the two of us. Call me Zelda."

"Then good night, Zelda."

As Link watched his own body leave the room, he sighed longingly. _If only I wasn't a commoner. Then I could finally have the one young woman that at last seems to understand me. The one that I truly love._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you again in advance for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here we are in chapter seven! The story is winding down, but fear not, I still have some surprises in store! And thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Reminder: Link and Zelda switched bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

Zelda awoke early the next morning, feeling quite refreshed. Taking a deep breath, she stretched Link's arms high above his head, lowering them as she exhaled. She then yanked back the covers and prepared for the start of a very important day, the day that Link would be knighted.

Down the other end of the corridor, Link also awoke before dawn, proud of himself for receiving the honor of becoming a knight, even though it would be bestowed on Zelda in his body. He had also slept soundly, having dreamt of Zelda all night. For his dreams served to confirm what he perhaps knew all along, yet refused to accept up until the night previous- he loved Zelda. He loved her with his whole being, and the more time he spent being her, the more he came to love her, instead of resenting her.

As Link, too, arose from bed, he knew he had to tell her, preferably before the ceremony. He quickly dressed in a simple gown, one designed for "normal" days at the castle, and made his way as quietly as possible to his bedroom. Wondering if Zelda was awake, he stopped outside the door and listened carefully. Hearing her rustling about, he got the answer to his question.

Link knocked softly on the door. "Who's there?" Zelda said in his voice, wondering who would call on her at such a time.

"It's Link."

Zelda made her way over to the door, removed the plank, and opened it. Link breezed into the room, closing and locking the door behind him to ensure their privacy. "Good morning, Princess," he said, curtsying before her. "Forgive me for visiting you so early, but there is something I must tell you."

"You are forgiven, but, please, call me Zelda when it is just the two of us," she reminded him. "Now, what is it you wish to share?"

Link took his hand and led Zelda to the table. "After our time together last night, I realized some things about you that I did not feel comfortable expressing. But I believe the time is right now."

"Actually, Link, about that. There is something I feel I must tell you. But you go first."

"No, you."

"No, I insist."

"As do I."

"Fine, we'll say it together," Zelda at last suggested, and Link nodded her head in agreement.

Both drew deep breaths. "I love you," they confessed in unison.

Both were taken aback at their admissions and found themselves momentarily speechless. "I love you, too," they finally spoke up, again at the same time.

Both blushed as they stood there, staring into each others' eyes, knowing neither what to say nor do. At long last, Link made a move which neither expected.

As Zelda watched her face get closer and closer through Link's eyes, she felt his pulse quicken. Their lips met, innocently at first. But then the spark between them grew into a flame.

As the kiss deepened, a strange feeling overwhelmed both of them, causing their lips to separate. A small, dim light appeared across the room, gradually growing bigger and brighter.

Puzzled, the two could do nothing but watch, wide-eyed, as the ball of light continued to grow. Suddenly, it popped, the burst of energy nearly blinding them. As his vision returned, Link looked at the princess and noticed that he was no longer seeing his body, but that of his beloved.

Zelda, too, looked in Link's direction and observed that she could now see him in all his glory, the tight muscles hidden beneath a simple green tunic and breeches, coupled with white stockings and heavy black boots. Without a word, she reached out to him and touched his cheek, and he smiled warmly at her before finally speaking.

"I guess it's over," he grinned. "How cliché- true love's kiss breaks the spell."

"Cliché or not, we're back in our own bodies," she answered, returning his smile. "Now I can admire you through my own eyes."

"And I can do the same," he said, taking her hand from his cheek and kissing it. "You look even more beautiful to me now than when I donned that blue dress for the ball. And I must say, I wore it well."

"You most certainly did, my love. Although I believe I was no slouch myself. Why else would that girl proposition me like that?" Zelda smirked.

Link's lips traveled up Zelda's arm to her shoulder. He then kissed her forehead, her chin, her cheeks, and the tip of her nose before returning to her lips. After they broke their kiss, they just sat there, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You know, your ceremony is today," Zelda reminded Link after a moment.

"Yes, but it's still early," he commented, looking out the window. "Dawn has just started coloring the eastern sky," he added, a mischievous grin creasing his face, lighting up his still boyish features.

"Which means we have some time before anyone else arises, even the servants," Zelda said, reflecting his look as she caught on to his meaning. "You know, your bed is awfully comfortable, my love. Prior to switching bodies with you, I do not recall the last time I slept so well."

"Interesting," Link answered, his grin ever-widening.

Link gave Zelda one last kiss before arising from the chair. As he scooped her up in his strong arms, she stole a kiss from him, and he returned it eagerly, gently guiding her lips open with his tongue. He laid her gently on the bed and slid in next to her. As the two crawled under the covers, getting more sleep was furthest from their minds.

"I love you, Link," Zelda breathed, as his lips traveled from her face, to her neck, to her collarbone.

"And I love you," he responded, stopping to gaze into her aquamarine eyes. They shared a deep kiss before placing a seal on their love that would forever remain unbreakable.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks in advance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight! Thank you for the reviews! I know there's a lot of fluff in this chapter and the one previous, but since this is a romance story, I had to sneak it in somewhere. :) But rest assured that there is still at least one more twist in store for the next chapter that will most likely continue into chapter ten, which should be the final installment. At any rate, on with the story, but first...**

**Reminder: Link and Zelda had switched bodies, but broke the spell and are now back in their own bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

As the cock crew sometime later to signal the full arrival of dawn, Zelda rolled over, and her eyes met with Link's loving gaze.

"Do we have to get up?" she sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"Unfortunately, yes. You, my fair princess, need to return to your sleeping quarters before the servants arrive and discover that you went missing," Link answered, giving his beloved a soft kiss. "And before someone catches us and figures out what we did," he added, a sly smile lingering on his face as he thought over what had just transpired in his bed, still warm from the heated exchange.

"Okay, okay," Zelda grumbled, releasing herself from Link's arms and getting out of bed. He watched in awe as she slowly covered her lithe form in the silk dressing gown that she had so quickly shed less than an hour previous.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, reaching his arms out, pulling her close, and smothering her with kisses. She giggled before finally breaking away from him, and their lips met one last time before she slipped into the secret passage that led back to her room.

Later that morning...

Zelda and Link met with Impa for breakfast, finally having the opportunity to tell her that the spell had been broken. As the three sat down at a table in a private dining room, Impa raised her eyebrows upon seeing the looks grazing the countenances of the other two.

"Impa, we have wonderful news," Zelda said, happy to be speaking in her own voice again. "The spell has ended. We are back in our own bodies."

"That's wonderful, and just in time for Link to be knighted! However did you break the spell?"

Link and Zelda blushed as they exchanged knowing glances. "We just had to prove that we finally understood what it's like to live as each other," Link explained, purposely omitting details. He knew Impa would eventually realize what he and Zelda had done that morning, but that didn't mean that either of them had to tell her directly.

"You had better tell your father to dismiss the suitors," Impa spoke up, taking the other two by surprise.

"How did you know?" Zelda gulped.

"Ah, I have known you all your life, and yet you forget how easily I read you!" the kindly woman answered. "You are a young woman now, and Link is a young man, and I trust both of you are pleased with your decision, so I give you my blessings. But I am afraid that I cannot speak on behalf of your father. Word travels fast in this place, so I suggest you talk to him, Princess. No need to provide details, but you had best tell him that you have found a husband before he finds out through gossip that his daughter has been deflowered before her wedding, particularly by a commoner." With that, she turned to Link. "No offense, young man, but even your history with this family may not suffice to protect you from the king's wrath. Even if he comes to accept you as a son-in-law, he will not be quick to forget that you were lovers before you became husband and wife."

"She's right," Zelda squeaked out, her face crimson. "I had best tell him this morning, before the festival begins. In fact, I might as well do it right now. Excuse me."

The princess arose from the table, bid the other two farewell, and hurried out of the dining room to find her father. She found him in an adjacent dining room, eating breakfast alone as he read various documents.

"Father?"

"Oh, good morning, Zelda," King Harkinian answered, moving some papers aside and motioning for her to join him.

Zelda took a seat to her father's right. "I have something very important to share with you."

"Yes, my daughter?"

"I think you will be pleased to know that I have chosen a husband."

"Yes, that does please me, especially after the way the suitors reacted to you last night. And who is the lucky young gentleman?"

"Well, someone very close to the family, with whom we trust our lives," Zelda answered.

"Yes."

"And someone with whom I've fallen deeply in love, and loves me as I do him."

"Yes."

"And someone that I know loves this kingdom as much as I do, and will make a wonderful successor to the Hylian throne."

"On with it, Zelda. I can no longer bear the suspense."

"It's Link."

"Link?" the king repeated, pounding his fist on the table. Zelda backed away slightly, fearing the worst. She found herself quite shocked when he arose from the table and gave her a big hug. "Oh, my daughter, you have made me so happy!"

"I have?"

"Yes, of course you have. All those suitors you chased away were all wrong for you anyway. I wouldn't even trust any of them to clean the stables, much less marry my daughter and succeed the throne. But Link, he is a fine young man. He has proven his loyalty to the kingdom numerous times. And if you say he loves you, and you him, I have no reason to doubt that."

"So you are okay with me marrying outside the nobility?"

"If that is what you truly want. I know in the past I have forced you to uphold royal traditions, at the cost of your happiness. But no more. I only want the best for my daughter, and the best is the very man that has so often risked his life to rescue her in the face of any danger."

"Thank you so much, Father. I love you," Zelda exclaimed, kissing the king's cheek.

"I love you, too. Now, go on, and prepare for Link's knighting. I have some preparations to make myself, so that I may also present him as your future husband."

After Zelda left the room, the king summoned the servants and instructed them to replace that evening's meal with a royal banquet to celebrate the engagement of his daughter and Hyrule's greatest hero.

* * *

**Thank you in advance for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm really breezing along with this story. Greetings from the ninth chapter! And thank you again for the reviews!**

**Depending on how the story plays out in chapter ten, I will most likely extend it to twelve chapters.**

**Reminder: Zelda and Link, after temporarily switching bodies, are now back in their own bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

As Link dressed for the ceremony, he heard the door to the secret passage slide open. Looking in the mirror, he saw his beloved enter the room. He turned around and flashed her a grin as he laced up the front of his doublet. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, marveling at how stunning she looked.

"I couldn't stay away. I kept thinking about what we shared this morning, and I just had to come and see you," she answered, swaying her hips as she crossed the room.

Zelda approached Link, and when she was near enough, he took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "You look amazing," he whispered, inhaling her scent.

"As do you, my hero," she smiled against his lips. "Do you need any help?"

"I thought I was doing alright, although now that you're here, I'm not too sure," he responded, a gleam in his eyes. As he looked down at her, it took all his willpower to restrain himself from a repeat performance of their morning event. "Are you about ready?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I can hardly wait for my father to announce our impending marriage. Assuming you wish to marry me."

"Of course I do. It will make me so proud to call you my wife. I look more forward to proposing to you before the kingdom than I do to this whole knighting ceremony," Link admitted, tugging at his lace collar. "This thing is awful," he complained.

"Don't worry, my love. As soon as the day's festivities end, I will be happy to help you remove it."

"I would like that very much," Link grinned, giving Zelda a passionate kiss.

Later that day...

Link kneeled before the throne, King Harkinian standing before him, with Zelda standing to the king's right, wearing a proud smile.

"I hereby dub thee Sir Link of Hyrule," the king said, touching his sword to Link's shoulders, one at a time. "Arise, Sir Link, and take your place with the other knights, for you are now one of them."

Link did as he was instructed, ending a long, tiring ceremony. A few minutes later, the banquet began, and Link sat at the royal table with the other knights, surrounding the king and Zelda. Normally the knights sat in order of seniority, but since the banquet served another special purpose, Link was permitted to sit at Zelda's side.

The king tapped his goblet for attention. "Citizens of Hyrule and visitors alike, Sir Link of Hyrule wishes to make an announcement," he proclaimed.

Link arose from his seat, took Zelda's hand, and led her to the ballroom floor. He knelt before her on one knee, removing a velvet box from the pocket of his breeches. As she smiled down at him and all those present looked on, he opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring that had been handed down her family line for centuries, most recently worn by Zelda's mother until her death during Zelda's infancy.

"Fair Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I have known you now for many years. In all the times I have come to your aid, it was not until recently that I realized how much you meant to me. I kneel before you today to tell you that I love you more than I have ever or could ever love another. I ask of you on this very special day to allow me to take you as my wife."

Although Zelda knew of Link's plans to propose to her during the banquet, she was so captured by the beauty of it all that she could not speak. After what felt like hours, but was merely a few seconds, she at last found her voice.

"Yes, Sir Link. I accept with great love and honor."

The king beamed and the guests applauded as Link slid the symbol of their engagement onto Zelda's left ring finger, then stood and swept her up in a big hug, sharing a loving kiss with her. As they broke apart, however, their happiness was shattered with a sudden change in the atmosphere.

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the ballroom as a dark cloud filled the room, materializing into a shadowy figure.

Chaos ensued as people screamed and ran in terror. For the monster before them was worse than the sorcerer that had terrorized the kingdom just a few years before. This malignant being that now stood next to Link and Zelda was a reflection of the former cast in a cracked mirror. An embodiment of Link as he was when he first defeated Ganon and rescued Zelda, yet possessed by the Evil One's power and spirit. Dark Link.

Instinctively hiding Zelda behind him, Link drew his sword and prepared for a battle. But what happened next proved more than even his fighting prowess could conquer.

With a snap of Dark Link's fingers, a vortex appeared in the center of the room. A hand emerged from its center, snatching Zelda away and drawing her into the whirling mass, warping her to the Great Palace. Link was dumbstruck as he watched his beloved being taken prisoner by the evil forces that had somehow managed to take power over the kingdom. When he regained his senses, he dashed over to the vortex, but it was futile. For as quickly as it came, it was gone. And so was she.

"Did you really believe that you could get rid of me so easily?" Dark Link hissed in Ganon's voice. "Since you have taken away the one thing I loved most- omnipotence- I will now take away what you love most. Except that you will never get her back, and any attempts to will only be the means to an end for yourself and this entire kingdom. But if you're as loyal a hero as you claim to be, there may be hope, provided that you recognize me as eternal leader and surrender the Triforce to me."

"Never!" Link proclaimed, firmly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Then you can kiss your precious Zelda good-bye," Dark Link said, a complacent smile crossing his face. With another snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Link raced over to his room, pushing a stone in the wall near his bed to reveal his weapons cache. He returned to the ballroom to confer with the knights. They were to take up arms and protect the kingdom, while he would set out alone to rescue the princess. Except this time he knew the danger the both of them faced would be worse than ever.

"Sir Link, the fate of my daughter and my kingdom rests in your hands. You must bring aid with you!" King Harkinian implored, wiping tears from his eyes.

"No, Your Highness. With all due respect, this is something I must accomplish myself."

* * *

**Please keep up the reviews! Thanks in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings from the tenth installment! I have decided to extend the story to (at least) twelve chapters because of the direction I took in recent chapters. Thank you again to all my reviewers.**

**Reminder: After temporarily being in each other's bodies, Zelda and Link are now back in their own bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

Zelda regained consciousness on a pile of straw covering the floor of her cell. She looked around, bewildered, not remembering where she was or how she got there. As her gaze traveled the room, she recognized it as the Great Palace, a place she knew only from rumors. Until now.

As she realized where she was, her memory began to return to her, and she recalled being pulled by an invisible force from her place behind her beloved, crying out and trying to resist, before everything went black. Then she remembered that Dark Link had done this to her. She wanted to cry, but refused to show any sign of weakness. Instead, she wanted to make him pay for taking her away from Link and threatening the kingdom.

Zelda racked her brain, attempting to determine a plan of action. She had no doubt Link was on his way to rescue her, but that didn't mean she had to sit back and wait for him. Besides, she had every intention of showing Dark Link that his kind were not welcome in Hyrule.

Before she could settle on how to escape, Zelda went about exploring every nook and cranny of the cell to determine its weaknesses. Zelda began to panic as she realized that it seemed solid. But then, upon closer examination, she noticed that one of the stones looked slightly discolored compared with the others. She rapped on it, and it sounded hollow. She gently pushed against it with her shoulder, fearing that too much force would collapse the wall and draw attention.

Zelda managed to push the block through without disturbing the layout of the wall, making her wonder if it was some sort of trap. She carefully squeezed through the hole, trying to make as little noise as possible. When she got to the other side, she pushed the block back in place, then turned around to take in her surroundings.

The princess found herself in a large room with a high ceiling, clearly designed for those practicing the dark arts. Large cauldrons spanned the entire South wall, and shelves stocked with jars and bottles lined the other walls. In the center of the room was a large fire pit, with four smaller ones also in the room, one in each corner. There was also a door just opposite Zelda, in the West wall, and another door in the North wall.

Quietly getting to her feet and brushing dirt off her dress, Zelda took a careful look in every little corner of the room, making sure no one was hiding in the shadows, watching her. She walked across to the West door and put her ear to it. Hearing nothing, she pushed against it, surprised to notice that it was unlocked. To her chagrin, it creaked slightly, and she drew in a deep breath and peered through the opening.

Zelda discovered that the room was actually quite small. There was not even a window present, nor could she locate any candles. She pushed the door open all the way, and the little bit of sunlight coming in from the other room was just enough for her to see shelves full of books.

Zelda could not distinguish the book titles, so she simply pulled out one within easy reach. Upon closer examination, she noticed that it seemed quite clean, showing that either it was new or had been used recently. She tilted it more towards the light and read the title: _Assorted Spells of Ancient Hyrule._

Zelda flipped through the book and noticed that there was a loose piece of paper folded in half and stuffed haphazardly into the middle of the book. Removing it, she unfolded it and walked back into the other room. It was written in one of the oldest Hylian dialects, but, fortunately, she had had much tutelage from Impa in that area and managed to read it quite easily. She could see that it was an elaborate spell, involving several ingredients and steps and a lengthy incantation. But it was a passage at the end that really caught Zelda's eye:

_Switch of bodies this magic make_

_But true love it cannot break._

_Should true love find those it befell,_

_It will forever end this spell._

_The lovers shall then find new strength_

_That will indeed aid them at length,_

_For with passage of time will they find_

_They are now connected through the mind._

"That's it!" Zelda proclaimed, nearly shouting. "I know not how long the 'passage of time' must be, but it's worth a try."

Zelda sat on the cold, hard floor and took several deep breaths, then squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to channel her energy. She could feel a surge of power through her brain that seemed to burst and flow in all sorts of directions. She sensed a void for a moment after the explosion of energy, before a new set of thoughts entered her mind. Link's thoughts.

_Link, my love, can you hear me? _she screamed in her head in response. _Please tell me you can hear me._

* * *

Link had decided that his best chance of finding Zelda lied in going to the Great Palace. As he made his way through West Hyrule, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a massive headache. Not wanting to stop, he tried to ignore it, but was eventually forced to take a respite in Mido, a coastal town, where he needed to obtain supplies anyway.

Despite his mix of emotions, Link realized he was very hungry, so he felt it best to go to a tavern for a quick meal to replace some of his expended energy. As he took his seat, his thoughts were permeated with Zelda's voice.

_Link, can you hear me? Please answer!_

_Zelda, is that you? What's happening?_

_I can talk to you telepathically. It's because we reversed the spell. Now listen carefully, Link. I am at the Great Palace. Dark Link imprisoned me, but I found a way out of my cell and came upon a room filled with items for casting spells. I even found a written copy of the spell used on us. I'm going to keep investigating and see what I can do to stop Dark Link from bringing harm to the kingdom._

_Okay, Zelda, but please, be careful. I know you want to help your people, but you cannot risk discovery. Promise me you will not put yourself in danger unnecessarily, for avoiding it at all costs is the best thing you can do for Hyrule right now. Under the best conditions, I am still a day's journey away, so, please, do not put yourself at further risk._

_But, Link..._

_Please, do not argue. I love you and am doing this for the protection of both you and the kingdom. You must promise me to do whatever you can to stay safe._

_I promise, Link. And I love you, too, _Zelda told him, figuring she had better return to her cell. She knew that the more time she spent in this room, the more chance she had of being discovered, should someone-or something-decide to drop in unexpectedly on either the room or her cell.She said good-bye to Link and cut off their line of communication. She then replaced the paper in the spell book and slid it back onto the shelf, hoping that it wouldn't display any signs of being disturbed.

Zelda left the small room and made her way back to her cell, removing the block and once again squeezing through the small space, then pushing the block back into its place. Just as she got settled in, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

_Just in time,_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks so much in advance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, hello there! Welcome to chapter eleven! It looks like the story should conclude after fifteen chapters, as I have too many more things in store; it would be impossible for me to make chapter twelve the final one without making it ridiculously long and detailed.**

**Reminder: Link and Zelda, after switching bodies for a time, are now back in their own bodies. They have also discovered that because of that switch, they can now communicate telepathically.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

As he watched the sun set over Hyrule, Link, to his dismay, realized that he must stay the night in town. He'd traveled through the kingdom at night more times than he could count, but he knew he was too tired to stay safe now. Being by himself, he didn't want to risk letting his guard down because of his exhaustion. In his early days protecting Hyrule, he would've struck out at night without a second thought, but he knew better now.

Link made arrangements with the innkeeper, who handed him a key to a room on the second floor. Link trudged upstairs, found his room, and unlocked the door. Going inside and closing it behind him, he dropped his things into the corner and slumped into a chair, overwhelmed with exhaustion. He somehow managed to remove his boots and tunic and crawl into the bed.

Despite his lack of energy, Link could not seem to fall asleep, as his thoughts kept returning to Zelda. Unable to take it anymore, he attempted to contact her telepathically, at first to no avail. Wondering if he should just give up, he decided to give it one last try, and was ecstatic when he at last succeeded.

_Zelda, my love, are you awake?_

Zelda awoke with a start, feeling Link's thoughts enter her mind. _I'm here, Link._

_I'm sorry to wake you, but I am so worried about you that I can't sleep. I just want to make sure you're okay._

_I'm doing quite well, considering the circumstances. I'm a little chilly, but there's some straw I've been using for a bed, so I'm managing. And Dark Link has pretty much left me alone._

_Good, because if he dare to lay a hand on you..._

_Worry not, my love. I can take care of myself, remember?_

_Of course, silly me, _Link thought, actually mustering a smile. _I'm glad to know you're doing okay._

_Are you ready to try to go to sleep now?_

_Yes, Zelda._

_Then good night, my love._

_Good night, and please, be wary. Dark Link is not one to just leave a prisoner completely unharmed. I fear what he will do to you should I not make haste to the castle._

_I will be fine, Link. Please, do not rush if it puts you at risk. It will do you no good to get here sooner if it means being harmed along the way or finding yourself too exhausted to defeat Dark Link once and for all._

_You're right, my dear. I love you._

_I love you, too, Link. Good-bye._

Link awoke with the dawn, feeling re-energized despite a restless night. He quickly gathered his things and made his way downstairs for a meal before continuing his journey. By the time he decided to stop for lunch, he was on the outskirts of Nabooru. He made his way to town to restore his health and magic and eat a hearty meal.

As Link sat in the tavern, he heard two men gossiping about the fate of Kasuto, a town to the south near the Hidden Palace. The whole town had been ransacked by Ganon's minions, forcing its residents to flee to the forest. Rumor held that the only remaining resident was a wise man with the key to surviving in the Great Palace.

Link listened carefully and realized that it would be in his best interest to visit Kasuto and talk to that wise man before he attempted to rescue Zelda. He finished his meal and left town in a hurry, crossing the plains as he made his way south.

As the sun began its descent toward the horizon, Link reached the River Devil, a huge arachnid blocking the path over the river and down through the mountains to Southeastern Hyrule. Recalling the advice given him by a woman in Nabooru, he removed a magical flute from his pocket. It had been handed down Zelda's bloodline for several generations, and the king had bestowed it upon him before he left on his journey to rescue the princess.

Link calmly put the flute to his lips and played a song taught to him by Impa. Strong winds began to sweep in from all directions, swirling into a vortex around the River Devil. Then suddenly, the vortex vanished, taking the creature with it.

With dusk settling over the land, Link secured the flute back in his tunic and made his way across the river. He found himself walking a narrow path between the mountains, the tangled weeds indicating its infrequent use. Two high fences sat at the base of the mountains, one on each side.

Link walked along quickly, wondering why it was so quiet. Then he heard a hissing sound, like evil laughter. He looked up, and his eyes met with several pairs belonging to reptilian creatures peering over the fence at him, devilish grins on their faces. Red Lizard Warriors.

As quickly as they appeared, the warriors, some of Ganon's most devoted followers, began to cast stones at him. He began to run down the path, dodging them as best he could while attempting not to stumble over the weeds. Suddenly an orange one appeared in front of him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

Thinking quickly, Link jumped as if attempting to vault over the creature, narrowly missing being hit by many stones. At the height of his jump, he made a downward thrust with his sword, stabbing the top of the creature's head and knocking it away from him. He landed behind it and saw that it had slowed down. Deciding not to waste time by killing it, he continued running and dodging the stones being hurled at him.

Link continued down the path for what seemed like several hours, only slowing in between portions of the fence. Deciding to completely forego sleep for the time, he managed to evade the Lizard Warriors, some Moas, and a Basilisk along the way. He made it out of the mountains and finally found a spot to rest just before a bridge.

Link slept for only a couple hours before again arising at dawn. He crossed the bridge and journeyed through the forest and desert, killing several tough enemies on the way, before coming to another bridge. Consulting his map, he realized that Kasuto, or what was left of it, anyway, was on the other side.

He crossed the bridge carefully, dodging or killing more enemies, before making his way to the town. As he finally entered it, he felt pain shoot through him, as if attacked by some invisible force. A thought occurred to him, and he took out a cross. Instantly, he could see that he was surrounded by Moas. Disposing of them quickly, he walked through town, shocked by the devastation.

Houses and other buildings that once stood were now only smoldering ruins. Some had a couple of walls still standing, but most of them were completely destroyed. About midway through, Link came to an open doorway that seemed to be emitting a little bit of candlelight.

"This must be the place," he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath.

* * *

**Please review! A big thank you in advance!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the twelfth installment! I still have a couple of surprises in store, and some more action coming up as well. I'm not planning to get as detailed as I did in the last chapter in terms of Link's journey, but I will go into it somewhat. Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Reminder: Zelda and Link switched bodies but are now back in their own, and can communicate telepathically.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Link entered the door and found himself before a staircase leading down into a room made of stone. He went downstairs and saw a man with a long white beard, a wizard, seated next to a candle, reading from a massive tome. Upon hearing Link's footsteps, he closed the book and looked up at him.

"Ah, Sir Link, I have been waiting for you."

Link gulped nervously. "You have?"

"Yes, young warrior. You see, Impa has contacted me and requested that I await your arrival, so that I might teach you a certain spell. I assume that you are aware of the fate of my hometown."

"Yes, sir. I pray that defeating my shadow will once again bring peace to Hyrule, so that the residents of Kasuto may return to the place they have called home for so long."

"I too want peace for Hyrule, which is why I wish to help you. This spell is very powerful and requires much magic, but I know that your training over the years has prepared you far beyond that of the other knights. However, I must also test your mental strength. For should this spell fall into the wrong hands, it would cause much harm. Please, come sit with me."

Link took a seat at the small table, and the wizard reopened the book, to a page written in one of the oldest Hylian dialects. Link leaned over the page and began to read. Much of the spell focused on the qualities that anyone who cast it must possess. When he lifted his head, the wizard decided it was time to test him.

The wizard produced many enemies, one by one, and Link had to smite them using the various fighting techniques he had learned. Once that was done, Link had to cast all the spells he knew thus far. As the final test, Link had to find New Kasuto and retrieve the Magic Key, then return to the wizard to learn the last of the spells.

Link was angry to learn that he would face further delay in reaching the Great Palace, but he dare not question the wizard's motives, for he knew there was good reason that he was being tested so. The wizard provided Link a hearty meal and a bed so that he could rest up and begin his journey to New Kasuto first thing in the morning.

As Link had a fitful sleep, he was awakened by Zelda calling to him.

_Link, are you there?_

_Yes, my love._

_What is happening?_

_I am in Kasuto. It has been devastated by Ganon's underlings, and its people have moved to the forest. I am to find where they relocated so that I can obtain the Magic Key and learn one last spell before I can make my way to the Great Palace. I do not wish to delay any longer, but I fear that if I do not prepare myself exactly as I am told, I will only waste time in trying to rescue you sooner, and therefore put you in more danger. For I do not have all the means necessary to get through the Great Palace. Is everything alright?_

_The same as yesterday, but I feel my strength is beginning to fail somewhat. I have hardly had anything to eat since my imprisonment. I'm afraid I must sneak out of my cell again. I cannot remain in these conditions._

_But my love, you promised me not to do anything to put yourself at further risk._

_I know, Link, but if I do not attempt to escape, I will starve. I must do something. I hear the guards talking of Dark Link leaving the castle temporarily to warp throughout the land and check on his forces. They say he is to leave tomorrow and be gone for the whole day. I must use that time return to the room I found yesterday and go through the other door to see where it leads. The enemies here may be strong, but I am much smarter than them. If anything, I can at least read through the spell books I found and see what I can do until you get here. I know that only you can defeat Dark Link, for he is your shadow, but I cannot sit around here and do nothing. Please, my love, do not attempt to talk me out of doing all that I can._

_Okay, my dear, but please, you must be careful. If at any time you sense danger, you must return to your cell immediately. I know you are doing this because of your love for Hyrule. But after all these years we finally discovered our love for each other, and I am not going to lose you after all that we have been through together, particularly as of late._

_I will be fine, Link. You must not become preoccupied with fretting over me. You need all your strength. Now, we both need our sleep. Good night, my future husband. I love you so much._

_I love you, too, more than anything in this world. Good night._

Zelda awoke with the dawn, to the sound of Dark Link's footsteps pacing back and forth outside her cell.

"Well, well, well, our fair princess is awake," he said in a mocking tone, a malicious grin curling his lips. "Dreaming of that weakling Link, I'm sure. Well, once I have my way with you, that will be no longer," he added with a maniacal laugh. "Please, Princess, use this fine day to clean yourself up, so that you will be ready for me upon my return. Our wedding will be this evening, and I cannot have you looking as you do now."

"I am pledged to Link, and not even you can break our bond!" Zelda screeched, overcome with rage.

"That's where you're wrong. You will marry me, and we will rule this kingdom together. And once we consummate our marriage, you will be mine forever. For it is then that I will possess the one thing your sorry excuse for a fiancé could never have- your purity. And if you will not give it to me willingly, then I will gladly take it from you."

"That's what you think!"

"Oh? Well, actually, that's what I know," he whispered, reaching through the bars to touch her cheek.

"You're too late for that!" she shouted, spitting in his face. "You will never get that from me, even by force, for my true future husband has already received that most precious gift."

"Is that so? Didn't your mother and father ever teach you that no one wants to marry a unchaste woman!" he hissed, grabbing her hair and yanking hard.

Zelda yelped in pain as he used his strength to fling her back. She landed hard on her bottom, the impact causing her to tilt back. Miraculously, she managed to catch herself before her head met with the cold, stone floor. She winced with pain and breathed deeply as the grin returned to Dark Link's face.

"No matter. Once I kill him, it'll be like he never deflowered you," he said, turning towards two guards. "Have her ready at sundown for our wedding," he commanded them before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

* * *

**Thank you in advance for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello! I am so sorry it took me this long to update. The Internet was down on my laptop, where I had this chapter saved, for a couple weeks, and I didn't have a USB cable. Then when it suddenly started working again, I was having problems uploading the chapter. But here it is, and thank you again for the reviews.**

**A special note: Because of the unexpected popularity of this story, I am contemplating a sequel. If that interests you, please let me know! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Unable to sleep, Link left early on his journey to locate New Kasuto. By dawn, he had reached the bridge. He crossed it and made his way through the desert and the forest, until he reached a cave.

Entering the cave, Link found he had to traverse several rock formations of varying heights. After ascending the first portion, he came across a Lizard Warrior. Disposing of it easily, he continued ascending and descending the formations, slaying the enemies along the way. Reaching the end of the cave at last, he exited and found himself in another forest.

Figuring that the town he sought must be somewhere around, Link looked carefully through the forest. After a short time, he discovered a clump of trees grouped closely together. He swung at them with a hammer, knocking them down and revealing the entrance to New Kasuto.

Link entered the town and learned from its residents that he must learn a spell to get the Magic Key. He immediately sought out the town wizard, who taught him the necessary spell. Link went to the end of town, where he found a hill acting as a dead end. He cast the spell, and the ground began to shake. He watched in awe as a mound of dirt and grass rose from the ground, revealing a door.

Link entered a small room and easily found the key. He retrieved it and left town after acquiring more provisions. Amazingly, he somehow managed to return to Old Kasuto by sunset. He hurried to the wizard's house to learn the last spell, so he could make his way to the Great Palace.

"Ah, you have found the key! And you bear a note from my brother! Now you are ready to learn the most powerful spell in all of Hyrule. Now, repeat after me."

The wizard recited a strange incantation, which Link, with little trouble, repeated exactly. Once he had it memorized, he left immediately, despite the wizard's objections. Link did not want to travel after dark, but he feared to further waste time. He knew that the longer he delayed, the more of a chance that Zelda would not survive.

Link made his way to the Valley of Death, a huge valley made up of lava beds that housed the Great Palace. He fought his way through the valley carefully, encountering many lava pits along the way, and fending off several strong enemies. After crossing the lava beds and going through caves, he found himself at the entrance to the Great Palace.

Link quickly undid the binding force and entered the palace. Concerned that he would get lost, he constructed a detailed map as he explored the multitude of rooms. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by a very painful headache. After slaying the enemies in the current room, he sat down for a moment to shake it off. It was then that his mind was flooded with a vision of his beloved. He had been unable to contact her all day, due to her weakened physical state, as well as a powerful spell that Dark Link had cast over her in an attempt to poison her against Link.

"_Let go of me!" Zelda screeched, dragging her feet in resistance to the guards. But it was no use; they were much too strong for her. One of them picked her up and carried her deep into the palace, setting her down at the base of a few steps, leading up to an altar._

_Zelda looked around and saw Dark Link standing at the altar, a malicious grin on his face. "Ah, so happy to see you, my lovely bride," he said with a laugh. "Just think about how happy you will be when you finally become my wife in a matter of a few minutes."_

_"I'll never marry you, you vile thing! And no amount of magic can ever make me change my mind."_

_"Oh, ho, ho, but you will marry me, fair princess. You have no idea of the kind of power I can exert over you. And if you try to be smart and escape, I will have no choice but to destroy Hyrule, starting with killing your father. And Link, if that idiot managed to survive this long."_

_"NO!" Zelda shouted, managing to wriggle free of her captors and go after Dark Link, a look of rage overwhelming her countenance._

As the vision faded, Link shook off his lightheadedness and arose with newfound strength. As he tried to navigate the palace, he suddenly found that he could sense Zelda's presence. Using this sense to find his way, he ended up in a large room with a mysterious creature. Knowing from the wizard's description that it was Thunderbird, he immediately cast several spells.

After Link cast the thunder spell, Thunderbird's face was revealed. It flew wildly about the room, spitting fire at him as he dodged the attacks and stabbed at its face. After an arduous battle, the creature finally breathed its last.

Link took mere seconds to collect himself and refresh his life and magic before progressing to the next room. Hearing voices, he snuck up and peeked through the doorway. What he found made him clench his fists with anger.

The room looked exactly as it did in his vision. He saw his beloved standing on an altar, guarded by several of Dark Link's loyal subjects. Dark Link stood opposite of her, with a Wizzrobe standing diagonal to them, completing a triangle and acting as the minister.

"Zelda, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the Wizzrobe asked, snickering all the while.

"No!" she shouted, stamping her foot. One of the guards promptly nudged her in the back with the handle of a spear. She whipped around and proceeded to kick the creature, sending it sprawling on its back. The other guards instantly moved to restrain her. As she tried to break free, she caught sight of something moving in the shadows of the doorway. The immediate recognition made her heart beat wildly.

"Link!" she screamed.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks in advance!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to chapter fourteen! Thank you so much to all my reviewers for the feedback. This is the next to the last chapter, but I have been formulating ideas for a sequel. If you have anyideas for it, please feel free to let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Hearing Zelda's shriek, Dark Link turned towards the direction of the doorway and discovered his nemesis, who had since stepped out of the shadow. He started running, jumped, and attempted a downward thrust on Link. But, as usual, the hero was two steps ahead of him. Link stepped back, causing Dark Link to miss and crash to the floor.

Not easily shaken, Dark Link sprang to his feet and lunged at Link, who easily blocked his attack with the shield, as he stabbed at his likeness from below it. Dark Link was knocked backwards by the blow, flashing with anger. He charged at Link and faked a high attack, instead striking low. Link saw his intent just in time and easily blocked the attack, stabbing Dark Link on his upper body. Dark Link again flashed with anger as the attack forced him back.

Seeing her beloved, Zelda suddenly rediscovered her strength. With the guards and the Wizzrobe distracted by the battle, she cast a spell on them that turned them into Bots. Their weapons clattered to the floor, and she picked up one and easily disposed of the evil creatures.

Link saw her out of the corner of his eye and glowed with pride as he continued to defend himself from Dark Link's nearly relentless, but futile, attempts. Finally, after several strikes, Dark Link stood before Link as if paralyzed. He flashed for a few seconds before disintegrating.

"Link!" Zelda screamed again, rushing to him. His arms reached out to her, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. Gently setting her on her feet, he leaned in, and they shared a heated kiss.

"I love you so much," she breathed, her head spinning.

"I love you, too. To think, I could've lost you to... to _him_," Link responding, gesturing towards a portrait of Dark Link that hung on the wall above the altar. The eyes seemed to move, as if watching them, sending chills down both of their spines.

"Let's get out of this awful place," Zelda said, hugging Link tighter.

"Gladly."

* * *

As the two emerged from the Great Palace, they noticed how sunny it was, making the whole scene much less gloomy. At the cave entrance, they took one last look at the palace, vowing never to see it again except in illustrations. They made their way through the lava beds, and were relieved that they didn't encounter any of Dark Link's minions. It was as if the creatures already knew of their master's death and cowered in the presence of the brave couple. They reached Kasuto at sunset and were happy to find that the town's residents also knew of Dark Link's defeat and were therefore able to return and start rebuilding things. Little shelters already stood, acting as temporary housing. After dining with several of the townspeople, they rented one of the shelters and stayed the night, going to bed early due to exhaustion. 

Zelda snuggled up next to Link, resting her head on his bare chest. "I want to hear all about your journey," she whispered.

"Are you sure, my love?" he inquired, stroking her long brown hair.

"Yes."

Link spent several minutes cataloging his adventure. He wanted to omit certain details involving points at which his life was seriously threatened. But when he remembered her bravery in the face of danger during her imprisonment, he resolved not to keep secrets from her. When he finished, Zelda told him of her time at the Great Palace, everything from discovering the room full of magical things to how Dark Link and the guards treated her.

As the last of the noise died down, Zelda and Link continued to kiss and hold each other.

"I missed this so much, my hero," Zelda sighed happily, pulling the blankets up higher to help ward off the chill of the night air.

"Me, too, my love," Link whispered back, pulling her closer as he stifled a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night."

Zelda turned and blew out the candle before placing her head back on Link's chest. Exhausted, both easily fell asleep.

* * *

With the coming of the dawn, Link awoke to find his beloved still sleeping in the same position in which she'd first entered the world of the subconscious. Not wanting to stir too much, lest he wake her, he just lay there, watching her. He was awed by her beautiful hair spread out all about her, and the feel of her breath on his bare skin. He instinctively pulled her even closer and lightly rubbed her back, causing her to wake. 

"Good morning," she whispered cheerfully, sitting up to give him a kiss.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he grinned, lovingly stroking her face. "Ready to go home?"

"As soon as I eat, I'm starved," she answered, her smile widening.

"That's my princess," Link chuckled.

The two quickly arose and dressed, then packed their things. They left town after breakfast, thanking the residents for their hospitality and wishing them the best of luck, promising to visit soon and help with the rebuilding. Eager to get home, the two made their way to the path through the mountains, then through a cave and some plains. Upon nearing Nabooru, they stopped for a quick meal, deciding to press on to the harbor upon realizing that they could easily reach Mido before sunset.

The two crossed on raft to the West Island, arriving in Mido as the earliest signs of nightfall began to show. After enjoying a hearty dinner, they perused the shops in town before going to an inn to rent a room.

Link flopped onto the large bed, worn out from the long journey. As he rested on his stomach, Zelda sat at his side, brainstorming.

"My love, let's get married," she proclaimed.

"What do you mean, Zelda? We're going to get married soon after our return to the castle," Link mumbled sleepily into the mattress.

"But I don't want to wait. Let's elope. We don't have to tell anyone."

"Are you sure?" he asked, rolling onto his back and sitting up to look her in the eyes.

"Positive."

"If that's what you want, I'll go make the arrangements right now," Link said, jumping up excitedly.

* * *

**Thank you in advance for reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the fifteenth and final chapter! This is very bittersweet for me because part of me is glad to finish the story and excited about the sequel, but another part of me will miss this story very much. But before I get overly emotional, I want to extend an extra-special thanks to my reviewers up to this point. So here, I extend my recognition of them, by screen name and number of reviews:**

**Sakurelle- 14**

**lilykat, Rynada-7 each**

**blondie91- 6**

**da marshmallow- 5**

**darkwing13- 4**

**Greki, Sheik's Twin, Selkie no Kirei- 3 each**

**Black Thief Dragon, Phillip DesJardins, Phillip, Crazyfreak- 2 each**

**Ixtier, Rena Blazek, lilykat14, qwertumz, Sara-540, Chibikonatsu, fantasymask, LoneWolf92- 1 each**

**Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

"Sir Link of Calatia, do you take Princess Zelda of Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and obey, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

"I do," Link proclaimed, looking upon his beautiful bride.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, do you take Sir Link of Calatia to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I don't know about the 'obeying' part, but I do," Zelda answered firmly, causing all to laugh. When the laughter died down, the minister proceeded with the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me by this fair Kingdom of Hyrule, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Sir Link, you may kiss your bride."

Link lifted Zelda's veil and gave her a passionate kiss as the onlookers applauded excitedly. The couple walked back down the aisle on their way to a small room towards the back of the inn, where the reception would be held.

As soon as they returned to North Castle, they knew that a big wedding would await them. But Link and Zelda had decided that they wanted to be married beforehand, so they could really enjoy the official ceremony without having to worry about screwing up in front of thousands of guests. Besides, both were very much looking forward to their honeymoon, although they had already become intimate. They viewed it as a chance to "rediscover" their love and intimacy after their time spent apart due to Zelda's imprisonment. Both were fully aware that on their wedding night at the castle after the official ceremony, there would be a good chance that other people would intervene, attempting to give them "advice" on how to produce an heir. The residents of Mido had already been giving them knowing looks.

After a small, but pleasant reception, Link and Zelda made their way up to their room, which had been elaborately decorated. Since it was a harbor town, Mido thrived economically, and its friendly residents had used the short amount of time in between the wedding announcement and the actual ceremony to ready the biggest room in the inn for the couple. The king-sized bed had the finest mattress available, as well as a canopy. Candles and fresh roses were scattered all about the room, and a brand-new blue dress and green tunic hung in a corner, hand-sewn by Mido's finest seamstresses and highlighted by intricate embroidery. The garments originally were thank you gifts for saving the town, but in the hurry to put together the ceremony, they also acted as wedding presents.

Link scooped up Zelda and easily carried her through the doorway, laying her gently on the bed. Shutting the door and securing it, Link also locked the windows and drew the drapes closed before joining his bride on the bed.

"So, what now?" he teased her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Zelda looked her groom in the eyes, but the usual sweet and innocent look was gone from her countenance, replaced by one of lust and hunger. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. They continued to stare at each other, before she attacked him, giving him hot kisses.

Their first time together had been rushed. This time, they wanted to go about it in a deliberate manner. To take in every bit of each other. Zelda in particular was eager to tease her husband, to make him remember this night as if it had been their first time.

* * *

When the dawn came, it bathed the couple in a soft yellow glow. Link was first to awake, his arms still wrapped around his wife and his legs entangled in hers. He kissed her softly, causing her to awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him with more love than he had ever felt before. They went back to enjoying each other, uniting again and again. Each time seemed like a new adventure and somehow felt even better than the last, but none could compare to their first time as a married couple. Not even their first time overall could compare, because they had been too hurried, in fear of being caught. 

After a long morning, the couple finally got up to eat breakfast and collect their things before going the rest of the way back to North Castle. They said good-bye to the residents of Mido after thanking them profusely for their hospitality, doing their best to ignore the toothy grins, snickers, and knowing winks.

* * *

A few days later... 

Link and Zelda shared what all but they, Impa, and the residents of Mido thought to be their first dance as a married couple. As the reception came to an end, they went around to each guest to thank them personally for attending. As the sun set over Hyrule, they again made their way up to their room to have their wedding night.

"Make me an heir!" the king shouted to them as they went up the stairs.

The couple simply looked at each other and laughed, thankful that they had already had a wedding night without pressure.

* * *

"You know, this is becoming like a routine," Link commented some time later as they lay in each other's arms, still warm from their intimate experience. 

"Well, don't get too used to it," Zelda grinned. "Because in about nine months, we'll be a bit preoccupied."

"Why nine-" Link interrupted himself as he realized what Zelda was implying.

Zelda could tell from the look on his face that he had figured it out. He was always good at picking up on her little hints. "I won't know for sure for awhile, but it looks like you and I have already created an heir."

"Your father's going to be so happy, but not nearly as happy as I am right now, and that says a lot, with as emotional as he can be," Link said, beaming with pride.

"You know, now that our 'objective' has been met, I say that leaves us with some free time," Zelda murmured seductively. As if he didn't know already, Link again received confirmation that the Zelda he was seeing now was not the innocent little girl he once knew. This time, her strong will was again working in her favor, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

As the two kissed, they were startled by voices just outside the door. "I'll take care of this," Link said.

"No, let me," Zelda insisted, getting up and slipping on a robe. Link watched her go to the door, trying his best not to laugh as she stood there, formulating a plan. "You know, Link, this whole 'making an heir' thing is harder than I thought. I don't know if I'm ready for this," she finally said, raising her voice.

Hearing the king's spies murmuring, she unlocked and threw open the door, causing those leaning against it to fall into the room.

"Aha!" she proclaimed, "I knew my father couldn't resist spying on us! Tell him that Link and I are very busy, and if we catch anyone else trying to spy on our private time, then I'll pray for an heiress instead," Zelda commanded. She knew full-well that although her father would love all his grandchildren, regardless of sex, what he really wanted was a grandson.

"Yes, Your Highness!" they said shakily, getting up and hurrying away.

With no more interruptions, the couple returned to where they'd left off, enjoying each other and sealing their love again and again.

THE END

* * *

**Please keep up the reviews! A huge, advanced thank you!**


End file.
